Power Rangers Smash Brawlers
by StarTeen2000
Summary: The evil King Bowser has been released from his prison and plots on taking control of the Smash World. However, an intergalactic being known as Tabuu and his robot assistant R.O.B. recruits five young Smash fighters and give them the power to fight Bowser and his army as the Power Rangers! Warning: OOCness, Read and Review!


**Hey everyone, this is StarTeen2000 and I've been off for a while because my computer broke down and need to get it fixed, thus having to use a different computer. Anyways, this here is my NEWEST PR FanFic yet and I'm hoping into doing the whole thing of this. For now I'm just going to post the story and the characters of this story. :) **

**Power Rangers and Nintendo belong to their rightful owners! **

**WARNING: OOC in the FanFic.**

**Title: Power Rangers Smash Brawlers**

**Themes: Action and Adventure**

**Author: StarTeen2000**

**Summary:** _After a thousand years, King Bowser was awakened and plots on taking over the Smash World, home to the characters of Super Smash Bros. Hearing about Bowser's release, Tabuu and R.O.B. find a group of young fighters and bring them together to stop Bowser before the Smash World falls into his hands._

**MEET THE CAST**

**Mario- Red Brawler Ranger**

**Age: 26**

Mario here is the homeroom teacher in Smash High School and a loyal friend to his four star students. Before he became a teacher, Mario owned a plumber shop with his younger brother, Luigi and was very popular. But he quit the plumber business after his shop burned down and moved on to teaching. He can be a bit strict, but really cares about his students and the school and sees himself as a leader as well.

Height- 6ft 3in

Power Weapon- Brawler Saber

**Sonic- Blue Brawler Ranger**

**Age: 17**

Sonic is a student in Smash High School and is very popular with almost all of the students because he is part of the Track team and a black belt in Karate. Sonic is cheerful and upbeat, but can be bit cocky when it comes to competition and fighting. Sonic is very close to his teacher Mario because he's known him a little longer than the others, thus sharing a brotherly-like bond. Sonic really likes being around people, whom he cares about and would do anything for them in order to make them happy.

Height- 5ft 9in

Power Weapon- Brawler Lance

**Link-Green Brawler Ranger**

**Age: 18**

Link here is a young Hylian who started attending Smash High School with the other Rangers. Link is a very handsome young man and all of the girls adore him. He is somewhat sociable and selfless, but he has an extremely fiery temper whenever people make fun of his homeland or when he's called an "elf", which causes most people to become scared of him. Despite that fault, Link is very warm-hearted and is very protective of his friends….including his childhood friend, Zelda. Link is also black-belt in Karate.

Height- 5ft 11in

Power Weapon- Brawler Axe

**Pit-Yellow Brawler Ranger**

**Age: 17**

Pit is the upbeat and cheerful student who attends Smash High School and the member of the Archery Club. Pit is originally from Angel Land, meaning he is really an Angel who was raised as a human. Like Sonic, Pit really likes being around people and showing them his arching skills. Pit also has a sense of justice and does not tolerate any harassment happening people (mostly the harassment is caused by Wario and Waluigi). He shares a strong "big brother" relationship with the younger kids, especially with Ness and Lucas who address Pit as "Pit-niichan". Pit is best friends with Peach and doesn't mind listening to her girly gossip.

Height- 5ft, 7in

Power Weapon- Brawler Bow

**Peach- Pink Brawler Ranger**

**Age: 18**

Peach is the most popular girl in Smash High School and the captain of the cheerleading squad. She comes from a high class family and lives alone due to her parents working overseas. Peach is very feminine, bubbly, and is a fan of all fashion. However, she has a heart of a fighter due to her skills in fencing and gymnastics. Peach gets along with the other Rangers, but hates one thing and that's seeing Link igniting his temper. She is best friends with Pit and develops a romantic crush on Mario.

Height- 5 ft, 7in

Power Weapon- Brawler Blaster

**Allies**

**Tabuu-** Tabuu is a very powerful wizard trapped in a time warp after he used his magic to seal King Bowser and his army. He is responsible of giving Mario, Sonic, Link, Pit, and Peach their Ranger powers and acting as their guide.

**R.O.B.**- R.O.B. is the incredibly intelligent robot created by Tabuu. He is also Tabuu's assistant who watches the Command Center and mostly contacts the Rangers whenever there's trouble.

**Ness and Lucas**- Ness and Lucas are the young friends of the Brawler Rangers and often visit them at the Smash Juice Bar. These two boys have amazing PSI abilities and sometimes help the Rangers whenever they're in danger.

**Captain Falcon**- Captain Falcon or just Falcon is the owner of the Smash Juice Bar. He is also a skilled martial artist who leads classes at the Smash Youth Center, which is why he sees Link and Sonic as their top students. He gets along with the Rangers very well, but dislikes Wario and Waluigi.

**Zelda**- Zelda is the childhood friend of Link who is also from Hyrule. Zelda is incredibly beautiful and like all guys (mostly perverted guys) hit on her, which in result get scared away by either Link or Captain Falcon. She is a senior in Smash High School and shares the same interests as Peach. With a warm and kind personality, Zelda really cares about the others, mostly Link, but she's doesn't have romantic feelings for him.

**Marth**- Marth is another student in Smash High School and also comes from a high-class family and talks politely in a strong Japanese accent. Marth is also the president of the GSTA alliance which makes him openly gay as well (sorry ladies). However, Marth also has a frightening temper and can easily break anyone's neck or slaughter someone whenever they call him the "F" word. As long as you respect Marth, you won't become his next victim.

**Enemies**

**King Bowser**- The highly powerful Koopa ruler who leads a large army of strong generals and demonic army. He has strong desires to taking over the Smash World and enslaving all of the characters and gamers. He shares a strong rivalry with Mario.

**Eggman**- Adviser to King Bowser. He's also a scientist and takes care of creating the monsters. He share's a rivalry with Sonic.

**Commander Wolf**- Captain of Bowser's demon affiliation. He was a former leader of the Star Wolf team, whom he betrays and becomes part of Bowser's army. He's cocky, arrogant, and a loner when it comes to fighting the Rangers.

**Medusa**- Second Captain of Bowser's armies. Has a romantic crush on Bowser and is very loyal to him. She shares a rivalry with Peach.

**Wario and Waluigi**- Wario and Waluigi are the "evil replicas" of Mario and Luigi who got kicked out of Smash High School years ago because of their inappropriate behavior. They often tease the Rangers because of their ages and often play cruel pranks on them. But they are mostly stopped by Captain Falcon, Link, or Marth and mostly harass others, which in result get into more trouble.

**All right, these are the characters of PRSB FanFic. Before you ask any questions, I just wanna note you all that I wanted to have a Zordon-like ally, so I chose Tabuu to become that person. Also, the Rangers have some traits they don't have in real life, so try not to be a little…..critical. Okay, the chapters will be up as soon as I try to get it started.**


End file.
